Danny Pennant
Danny Pennant made his first appearance 27 September 2012. She is portrayed by Gary Lucy. Storylines Danny comes to the local Indian restaurant for a meal with two colleagues. He returns later to see if he left something behind and meets Syed Masood and sees that he has money problems. He urges Syed to be honest with his family about them, though he is not. They continue to meet in secret when Syed invests money he borrowed from his mother, Zainab Masood with Danny, and then borrows £500 back the next day. They become close and kiss twice, the second time witnessed by Syed's father, Masood Ahmed. Danny meets Syed's fiancé Christian Clarke, and when Syed leaves his stag party, Danny follows and tries to kiss Syed. Syed insists he loves Christian and asks for his money back, but Danny says the investment has fallen through. Masood arrives and tells Danny to back off and Syed punches Danny when he says Syed wanted to be caught. Christian and Syed marry and Danny continues to message Syed, demanding his £500 back. Christian sees the messages so arranges to meet Danny, pretending to be Syed. Danny tells Christian that he and Syed in fact have had sex so Christian punches him. Syed finds Christian badly beaten, implying he and Danny had a violent fight. Danny tells police that Christian assaulted him, and Christian is arrested. Danny tells Syed he will withdraw his statement if Syed returns his £500. However, Masood threatens to report Danny for fraud in regard to the failed investment and Christian is released without charge. In June 2013, Danny returns and attends the opening of Ian Beale's restaurant. Ian expects Danny, a friend of Mr Lister to invest, but Danny reveals that he only helps people to invest and refuses to help Ian as Lauren Branning, spills a drink on him. Danny then starts working for Janine Butcher. Later on, it is revealed that he is also attracted to women and kisses her. They have sex but Janine tells him that it is a one-off and she sees him as any other employee. Danny develops a rivalry with his co-worker, Lucy Beale, and they compete and use dirty tactics against each other to gain commission on their pay. However, Lucy discovers that Danny is squatting in a vacant flat as he is homeless. Danny pleads with Lucy not to tell and she agrees, but warns him that she now has power over him. When Janine decides to buy the Queen Vic, she fires Danny and Lucy to free up some cash. But after Janine is arrested and imprisoned, they convince Billy Mitchell to give them their jobs back. Danny kisses Lucy and they become a couple but he also flirts with and kisses Johnny Carter. Johnny later finds Danny is stalking him over an internet dating site for gay people, calling himself the "Walford Wonder". He initially decides not to tell Lucy but she discovers that Danny has been stealing from Janine and invites her to join him. Danny and Lucy lose their jobs when Janine sells the business so they plan to set up their own estate agents. They also plan to buy a flat together but Johnny tells Lucy about Danny's internet stalking and shows her Danny's profile on his mobile phone. Lucy is heartbroken by this revelation and confronts Danny with the information, asking him if he is only with her because she has Janine's money. Danny denies this and claims he loves her but Lucy does not believe him and throws the money out of her bedroom window into the street, where Johnny and other locals help themselves. Danny rushes outside and collects as much as he can and Lucy tells him to leave, threatening to call the police and report him for the embezzlement of Janine if he doesn't. Danny's last appearance sees him walking away with a handful of money. In April 2014, Danny builds his relationship back with Lucy leading to them having sex then they are caught by Shelley. After Lucy is found dead, Danny is ruled out as a suspect in her murder investigation as he had, according to the police, left for Marbella weeks ago. Gallery Danny&Syed.jpg|Danny Pennant and Syed Masood Danny&Lucy.jpg|Danny Pennant and Lucy Beale Danny&Janine.jpg|Danny Pennant and Janine Butcher Danny&Johnny.jpg|Danny Pennant and Johnny Carter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Past Characters Category:1984 Births Category:Villains Category:2011 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures